Student Unions
by Aroura Lidell
Summary: yeah the cast is in college and their are like 24 crushes and stuff like that so just check it out
1. The beginning

Ok this is my first inu ff I have another account on which I have some other stories but I wanted to put the inu one here hope you like it the first chap is pretty fluffy. Did anyone get the title? Fyi Naraku, Kagome, Kagura, Kikyo, Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Rin are all in it and it is a mess of relationships.  
  
Disclaimer: I wished I owned Inuyasha but I guess I will have to keep dreaming  
  
"Yo, Yasha, wake up! Your going to miss your first class." Miroku said. "Professor Chenvert isn't going to be happy if you miss, yet another class."  
  
"Come on, Miroku, you know Chenvert is a blind, senile, old, bat. Here just take my tape recorder and record his lectures. Then, I can steal your notes. Just cool your jets. So is Sessie up?" The boy asked.  
  
"When is he not up before us? I know why you're not going to class you want to check out the transfer girls from the University of Louisiana. Kikyo won't like that." Miroku warned.  
  
"True. Me and Kikyo are over with, so she wouldn't care if I wanted to meet new people" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Whatever you say, Dude. You get to sleep for another 10 or 15 minutes before the ladies arrive. Save some of the girls for me." Miroku teased.  
  
"Save some for you or from you?" Inu retorted. "Now go away you are taking away from my sleeping time."  
  
"See you in the student union after our first class. or should I say my first class." Miroku said as he left the room. Inuyasha's snores were already roaring, so he grabbed some money off of his friend's dresser and headed down to buy a cup of coffee before he went to Chenvert's class.  
  
************************************************************************ Brrrrrrring  
  
Inuyasha threw on an Aerosmith concert shirt and his blue jeans. While combing through his mane of silver hair, he was thankful he only had the ears when he was in his hanyou form. He looked around for his change from Underworld last night. "Damn, Miroku, I bet he stole my money. Now what am I gonna do for coffee?"  
  
He went into his brother's room and was disgusted at how clean his room was. "At least it will be easier to find some money." He hurried to his brother's sock drawer and rummaged through it. "Yes!" He hissed in victory as he found a twenty.  
  
"Crap, I'm going to miss them!" Inuyasha said. He grabbed his jacket and helmet and ran down to the parking garage. He put on his jacket and helmet and jumped on his Harley Davidson Road King. He wondered how long Sesshomaru's Fat Boy had been gone. He tore out of the parking garage and headed towards Berkley.  
  
that's the first chapter hope you like I will try to update soon and in the next chapter I will make a list of who likes who because it can get kinda confusing. Adios!!!! 


	2. First Meetings and Old Friends

Listen this is the crush list: Naraku likes Kikyo, Kagura, Kagome; Kagura likes Inuyasha and Naraku; Kagome likes Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru; Kikyo likes Inuyasha and Naraku; Sesshomaru likes Rin and Kagome; Miroku likes Sango, Kikyo, Kagome, Rin, and Kagura; Sango likes Koga and Miroku; Koga likes Kagome and Sango; Inuyasha likes Kagome and Kikyo; Rin likes Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. *large exhale* finally now that that's done I can get onto writing the next chapter. It is set at Berkley because that is where I go to school.  
  
Disclaimer: I want to own Inuyasha if you are selling it I also don't own Berkley or Aerosmith or Harley Davidson.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Excuse me, Miroku, does Inuyasha plan to join us anytime soon?" Professor Chenvert asked. His thick glasses made his eyes look huge and his Hawaiian shirts under his heavy wool jacket made him look like a large fool.  
  
"No, Professor, he is visiting his mother who is in the hospital for her hip surgery." Miroku lied. "He will be back tomorrow, probably."  
  
"Then, I guess you will have to stay after class so that I can tell you exactly what we are going to give you and him for all of this missing of classes." Chenvert said. "Now, we will get back to class."  
  
"So, what is the real reason my ex isn't going to come to class today?" Kikyo asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Why would you care? I thought you had broken up with him and didn't want him to come near you anymore." He teased.  
  
"Shut up and tell me now before I slam your head into your desk." Kikyo threatened her dark eyes glaring at him.  
  
"Fine. He wanted to see who was transferring from the University of Louisiana." Miroku confessed.  
  
"Miroku, do you know the answer?" Chenvert said.  
  
"Socrates?" Miroku guessed.  
  
"One plus one equals Socrates?" Chenvert stated cruelly.  
  
"See me after class."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" An excited voice called out from the crowd.  
  
"Sango.? Sango! I didn't know you went here!" A tall girl with raven hair and dark eyes squealed as she ran to embrace her childhood friend. "How have you been? More importantly. how hot are the guys here?"  
  
"Same old Kagome." Sango laughed. "I'm fine. There are plenty of guys to choose from so don't worry. You can't tell me that none of the guys that came from Louisiana spark your interest."  
  
"Well, there is Koga. This guy named Naraku is pretty great too but basically not really." Kagome said.  
  
"Where are you staying? You have to stay in my apartment with me. My roommate just moved out so I have an extra room. I order you to take it." Sango babbled.  
  
"I see you are exactly the same, too. Ok, I will start to move my stuff into your apartment from the temporary dorms." Kagome laughed.  
  
"We are going to need to get you some new clothes for you it can get cold." Sango said.  
  
"Hey, Sango, what's up?" Inuyasha asked as he trotted over to his friend. "Who is this?" he asked curiously.  
  
"This is Kagome Higurashi. She was my best friend from fourth grade. She moved away during our junior year. She is one of the transfers from Louisiana. This is Inuyasha. He is friends with Miroku. Miroku moved here during the summer before twelfth grade. His family bought that lot next to my house. Inuyasha was an old friend. They had promised to go to the same college and I got a scholarship here. The boys live with Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru. Miroku and Yasha here have a professor called Chenvert first period so as soon as Miroku stops getting chewed out for covering for Inu since he probably skipped class in order to check out the new dating meat from Louisiana. I think he is still hung up on his ex Kikyo." She whispered as a slight growl escaped from Inuyasha. "Sorry I forgot you had such good hearing. You know not that I think about it you and Kikyo look a lot alike." She pondered. "So, is there anyone from your college we should look out for?"  
  
"Definitely, her name is Kagura. She can be such a bitch. Naraku is a little flirty with her even though she doesn't give him the time of day. Naraku can also be a bit worrisome but that is ok I guess." She replied  
  
"Ok, I am going to interrupt this reunion. Who wants some coffee? Sessie's buying." Inuyasha said holding up the 20 bucks he pilfered earlier.  
  
"Thanks, I'll take a latte." Sango said.  
  
"I'll take a cappuccino, thanks." Kagome said.  
  
"You got it." Inuyasha said as he walked off.  
  
"So.what's the story with Inuyasha? He seems pretty cool and rather hot but that hair and hearing you when you were whispering to me, that's kinda creepy. I mean anyone who likes Aerosmith has to be pretty ok, but still."  
  
"I'll explain everything tonight. You will probably feel the same way when you meet his brother." Sango promised. "Don't you have enough guys chasing after you anyways? You are about to have another too. Miroku hits on every girl." Sango said. "Sounds like Sesshomaru has arrived. Inuyasha and Miroku have Road Kings and Sesshomaru has a Fat Boy, so your Sportster should be right at home. Sesshomaru over here. I want you to meet Kagome. Kagome, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, Kagome." Sango introduced them as he took off his helmet and his hair cam tumbling down.  
  
"Hey." Sesshomaru stuck out his gloved hand for her to shake. "Where's my brother, Sango?"  
  
"He's buying coffee. By the way, it's on you." Sango replied.  
  
"It figures. Thanks. Nice to meet you, Kagome." He yelled over his shoulder as he walked off.  
  
"The good looks must run in the family." Kagome joked.  
  
"You really haven't changed. We can talk about all of this later. Here comes the coffee." Sango said shaking her head.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
there is the second chapter I hope you like it adios. Thanks to my review. 


	3. MOVIE NITE!

Here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so sry  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Alright, the pizzas are here, I have made margaritas, we have plenty of soda, lots of chocolates, chips, and popcorn, and enough movies to last us for a weekend, tell me about Inuyasha and his brother." Kagome ordered.  
  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Sango joked. "Let me do one thing first." She got up and slunk into her bedroom. Seeing this opportunity, Kagome poured some of her friend's popcorn into her own bowl. "So, as I am sure you heard us in the S.U." Sango said into the phone.  
  
"How could he have heard us?" Kagome interjected.  
  
"Trust me I know her well." she said while swatting at Kagome to go away. "Ok see you in about 20 minutes. Don't forget, it is byof and b. (bring your own food and beverages)" Sango said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"You will know soon enough. I have invited Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to come over and explain themselves. Miroku invited himself over of course, but really and truly, he isn't as bad as he seems. Once you get past his occasional rudeness."  
  
"I am sure he is. so do you like him?"  
  
"WHAT??? How can you think that?" Sango exploded. Her face turned about 17 shades of red.  
  
"Just wondering if you did or not. God you didn't have to jump down my throat you crazy bitch." Kagome said laughing.  
  
"Yes well, what can I say? So what movie should we make the guys suffer through? I say Gone with the Wind or Casablanca." Sango said changing the subject.  
  
"Sounds like the guys are here. By the way, my vote is Gone with the Wind. Now then tell me tell me tell me!" Kagome ordered as she threw open the door to find three large stacks of food products and drinks and 6 eyes.  
  
"You think we could come in first?" Sessie said as he shoved his way into the apartment.  
  
"Yeah just tell me."  
  
"Fine, we will do it at the same time ok inu?"  
  
"Sure. 1.2.3."  
  
"We are demons."  
  
"Or rather Sessie is a demon, I am a half-demon."  
  
"That is quite surprising. Who else knows?" Kagome said staring.  
  
"Not many. So how about we watch a movie?" Inuyasha said changing the subject quicker than Sango did.  
  
"Yes good idea. We are watching Gone with the Wind. No arguments." Sango said as all three guys opened their mouths at the exact same time.  
  
"Fine then we get to choose the second one and we choose Armageddon. O yeah!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
ok there we go done!!! 


	4. don't know a name for a title u can thin...

Yeah so here it is. Disclaimer: I not own. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Briiinnnnnnnnnnnggggg. The alarm clock had just gone off and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only people to hear it since Miroku, Sango, and Kagome where all passed out on the couch from a little too much of the margaritas.  
  
"Should we wake up the rest or let them sleep and just skip all of their classes? You know if we wake them up we have to go to our classes as well, right?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"That is true but many of the classes I have are getting pretty bad. I think we should go ahead and wake them and then just if we want to skip the classes." Inuyasha reasoned. "Hey guys. Wake up time for class. Come on, you stupid people, wake up!"  
  
"What? What time is it? Am I late? I cannot be late for my first class! When did I fall asleep?" Kagome started rambling.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome. We still have time to get some coffee and some breakfast. Mr. Shikon is really cool if we are a little late." Sango said trying to calm her friend.  
  
"Yeah dude. Really it is just me and Inuyasha who need to hurry and get to class our professor isn't as cool." Miroku moaned getting up from the chair he zonked out in and stretching.  
  
"Ok, well than let me go grab some clothes and then we can get some of that coffee." Kagome said a little more relieved.  
  
"Alright well we have to go thanks for having us over last night, fair goddesses." Miroku said departing.  
  
"Yeah, bye. How does everyone feel about grabbing a pizza for lunch? The mall has a great pizza place, Pizza Pizza Mucholizza." Inu suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement and the boys finally departed from the girls' apartment.  
  
"Come, Sango, the coffee is calling our names." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Yeah yeah let me just change into my black mini skirt with the chain and that new white v-neck I got." Sango sighed.  
  
"Why are you getting so dressed up? Could it be because something more is going on between you and Miroku than you wish to tell your best friend?" Kagome teased.  
  
"Shut up and grab my purse and jacket from the closet." Sango snapped as she ran into her room.  
  
Kagome chuckled to herself as she went to go get Sango's stuff. She all of a sudden heard her cell phone. She finally found it after she dumped the entire contents of her purse out. The name on it made her heart jump, it was Kouga.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ the end of the chap you see that button down there press it press it you know you want come on PRESS IT. Thank you. 


End file.
